


through poetry, from darkness to light

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [52]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: "Sometimes in our darkest moments,When we can't tell the lies from what's true,When we don’t have the strength to go on,The love of a friend helps us get through." - Melissa Ann, Solace in Silence
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton & Penelope Featherington
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 3





	through poetry, from darkness to light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any nonverbal conversation

It would be years later before Eloise fully understood why Penelope had stumbled through the back gate of Bridgerton House that night looking like the world had crumbled about her, before Eloise knew the depth of the sacrifice Penelope had taken upon herself to spare Colin even more crushing humiliation and heartbreak. In that moment, explanations didn’t seem to matter, because one look at the devastation on Penelope’s face was more than enough to make Eloise forget they had ever been fighting at all, to fly forth and let Penelope cry and seek solace in her arms, the kind of solace she could never receive from her indifferent father, single-minded mother and empty-headed sisters. Even hours later, as Penelope lay asleep on Eloise’s bed, tearstains on her cheeks, it didn’t occur to Eloise to ask for an explanation, simply because Penelope had offered none, and therefore, none was necessary at all. 


End file.
